youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Piglet Pan
Piglet Pan is Stephen Druschke's sixth movie spoof of "Peter Pan". It appeared on YouTube June 20, 2014. Cast: * Peter Pan as Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Wendy as Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * John as Tony Toponi (An American Tail) * Michael as Fievel (An American Tail) * Tinker Bell as Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Captain Hook as Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Mr. Smee as LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) * Tick-Tock the Crocodile as Scar (The Lion King) * The Lost Boys played by: ** Slightly as Tommy (Rugrats) ** Nibs as Winnie the Pooh ** The Twins as Dinah and Dana (The Land Before Time) ** Cubby as Terk (Tarzan) ** Tootles as Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Tiger Lily as Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Indian Chief as Dodger (Oilver and Company) * Nana as Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Mary Darling as Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * George Darling as Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Hook's Pirates as Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) Chapters: # Piglet Pan Part 1 - Main Title ("The Second Star to the Right")/Meet the Darling Family # Piglet Pan Part 2 - Basil's Argue/Bedtime/The Shadow # Piglet Pan Part 3 - Piglet Chases his Shadow/Miss Bianca and Piglet Meet # Piglet Pan Part 4 - Tony and Fievel meet Piglet/Piglet Teaches the Children to Fly # Piglet Pan Part 5 - "You Can Fly" # Piglet Pan Part 6 - Meet Captain Negaduck and the Grasshoppers/Lefou Vs. Scar # Piglet Pan Part 7 - A Close Shave/Captain Nega Attacks Piglet and the Darling Children # Piglet Pan Part 8 - Meet the Lost Boys/Lady Tries to Kill Miss Bianca # Piglet Pan Part 9 - "Following the Leader"/Captured By the Dog Indians # Piglet Pan Part 10 - Piglet and Miss Bianca meet the Mermaids/Captain Negaduck Kidnaps Kanga # Piglet Pan Part 11 - Piglet Tricks Captain Negaduck/Saving Kanga # Piglet Pan Part 12 - Captain Negaduck's Next Plan # Piglet Pan Part 13 - "What Made the Red Man Red" # Piglet Pan Part 14 - Lady Helps Captain Negaduck # Piglet Pan Part 15 - Big Chief Piglet/'I Had a Mother Once' # Piglet Pan Part 16 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Negaduck # Piglet Pan Part 17 - "The Elegant Captain Negaduck"/Piglet's Present # Piglet Pan Part 18 - The Explotion/Piglet Saves Lady # Piglet Pan Part 19 - Miss Bianca Walks the Plank/'No Splash'/The Battle # Piglet Pan Part 20 - Piglet Vs. Negaduck/'Negaduck Is A Codfish' # Piglet Pan Part 21 - Back at Home/"You Can Fly" (Reprise)/THE END # Piglet Pan Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * Peter Pan (1953) Clips From Films Used: * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) * Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Darkwing Duck (1991) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * A Bug’s Life (1998) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Tarzan (1999) * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Sheep in the Big City (2000) * Oliver and Company (1988) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * The Lion King (1994) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Voices: * Bobby Driscoll * Kathryn Beaumont * Hans Conried * Bill Thompson * Heather Angel * Paul Collins * Tommy Luske * Candy Candido * Tom Conway * Tony Butala * Carol Coombs * Robert Ellis * June Foray * Connie Hilton * Margaret Kerry * Karen Kesten * Johnny McGovern * Norma Jean Nilsson * Thurl Ravenscroft * Jeffrey Silver * Stuffy Singer * Corinne Orr * Anne Whitfield * John Fiedler * Eva Gabor * Phillip Glasser * Thomas Dekker * Pat Musick * Jim Cummings * Jesse Corti * E.G. Daily * Rosie O’Donnell * Nancy Cartwright * Sandy Fox * Sterling Holloway * Barrie Ingham * Kevin Seal * Tara Strong * David Lander Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Jiminy Cricket * CoolZDanethe5th * TheDisneymovielover Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Bobby Driscoll * Hans Conried * Bill Thompson * Thurl Ravenscroft Music Used:Edit * “You’ll Be In My Heart” Performed by: Phil Collins * “Wonderful World” Performed by Louis Armstrong Directed by:Edit * Stephen Druschke Trivia: * This is the first movie-spoof to use the Regency Enterprises logo. * This is also Piglet's second appearance in this spoof, as well as his first to have his main role as Peter Pan. * Peter Pan was released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection in 1998, the same year The Powerpuff Girls was released on TV. * Several episodes from Seasons 2 and 3 of The Powerpuff Girls were released in 2000 on TV, the same year The Tigger Movie was released in theaters. * Peter Pan was released on home video in 1990 as part of the Walt Disney Classics, the same year The Rescuers Down Under was released in theaters. * This is the sixth movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke. Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Movie spoofs